Kaitlynskrystals
Kaitlynskrystals was a houseguest in Big Brother 3, Big Brother 7: All Stars & Big Brother 11. Biography Big Brother 3 Bio Kaitlyn was a houseguest in Big Brother 3. She was a sassy and a social player during her stay who managed to win 2 HOHs and 1 POV. She mostly took risky moves in her gameplay causing her to be evicted in Week 7 (where Kiwi controlled the week) giving her 6th Place. Big Brother 7: All Stars Bio Kaitlyn entered the house apart of the "Best-Friend" twist with Miketwin03 who managed to outlast with the drama she was in with her. She was playing a decent social game as she was in a few alliances in the way but got evicted as she exposed her BB-Takeover twist to fellow houseguest AIexWillet when she wasn't allowed this met fate with her eviction becoming the fifth juror and 9th in a 6 to 1 vote. Big Brother 11 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get another chance to return? Definetly. BB3 was a mess and I was still finding my footing in BB7 but I think I am ready to do very well in BB11. I think people won't see me coming, they will pay attention to the big dogs, I can slide through and come out on top. What will be your top 3 favorite things to see back in BB? The competitions were really well done and professional so I am exctied for them! I am excited to see the twists you throw at us, I remember BB3 and BB7 had some crazy twists so I think BB11 will be no different. I am also excited to play with the new players I have watched and rooted for. The legends like Bianca and Bre who i watched but now can play with. Will you play differently this time around? 110% YES. I was a messy ass b*tch in BB3 and BB7. I am NOT going to go nuts in challenges. I am going to throw comps for the first half, lay low and make bonds. Fix relationships if I have to. Anything it takes. I will nudge people in the direction I want and do whatever it takes to win. Who would you love to return with? Fleur, obviously. He is my best friend and I wish he was casted. He is my rock and we communicate well. But if I couldn't pick Fleur, I am glad Tice is there because she is a really great friend and in BB7, I only played with her for a week until she got evicted, I wanna go in the long haul with Tice. Final thoughts? #TeamKaitlyn for BB11! I hope I do well and thanks for the chance to return. Much love <3 Bio Kaitlyn was one of the 18 previous players chosen to return for Big Brother 11. Upon entering the game, Kaitlyn had a very down low strategy that would soon help her succeed through the game. The first week, she was immediately in danger after her team failed to win the HOH and POV, thus being nominated by CEmilees. Kaitlyn was also one of the two most voted this week. Thankfully for her, a majority of the house had a vengeance to take out on MimiGod. For the next few weeks, Kaitlyn was able to lay low without making any noticeable tides nor being on anyone's radar. She was able to join with Zombasador's alliance, Allied Forces. This alliance would prove to be a power house, winning week 3's power and successfully getting out two big players. For a good majority of the prejury game she had everyone's trust and was out of any trouble. Every week Allied Forces was in power was another week she had absolutely nothing to fear. Her allegiance with Zomb and friendship with TiceMaiden was beneficial. Kaitlyn shocked everyone when during week 7's POV, she gave up 1,000 of her finale winnings to save Zomb from the chopping block. This resulted in a major vote flip and overall saved her alliance. This also proved successful when during the double, double eviction four players on the opposing side were all taken out and Kaitlyn herself won HOH. She also succeeded with Zomb in getting out Tice and the following week getting out a big player, BriskRetreat from the game. Kaitlyn's game began taking a turn for the worst when the next week Zomb was targeted by IiSwaxn which left Kaitlyn with zero valuable allies. Her game slightly turned around when IiChaoticHusky trusted her to not have her on the block. Had Blue18476 not won the POV and saved himself, Kaitlyn would of been safe. Sadly for her, she was post-nominated as the replacement and evicted. Of course, all after a giant eviction speech throwing players under the bus and using threats. She placed 4th and was the farthest any female made it this season alongside the only female to win HOH twice. Host Opinion Big's game play in Big Brother 3 had tons of potential. Her style was ruthless, winning the first HOH and wanting to target Kiwi alongside a majority of other players did as well. This was a fail however and the pawn, Lemon, was sent packing. Big was able to align herself well enough to last for a few more weeks before Kiwi had enough after returning and targeted her. I didn't really think too much of Big this season. Her game style was good and definitely had its perks. However, I felt she was a bit lack luster compared to other stronger players in the season. This of course doesn't discredit her tactics and rivalry with Kiwi which definitely were entertaining. Big later returned for All-Stars as a war-room twist. She also had to completely share an identity with Mike, which was found out to be 'revealed to the entire house '''behind the scenes. This was a horrible game move. It made Big appear like well, a big player and chess piece. But that's NOT what you want to do, especially when big players are getting taken out. Her tenancy to expose twists and overall throw allies under the bus didn't benefit her one bit and ended up sealing her fate. I feel like Big took a huge step back this season from BB3, regardless of making it far. Big then became Aria before Big Brother 11 in which she competed in. Aria was a big player in this season to be honest. While she was targeted week 1 by some sneaky under the radar players, she was able to survive this easily. Her being in one of the biggest alliances, without ANYONE outside knowing was amazing. She played it off so well and had absolutely zero enemies. Her slight mistakes might of been showing everyone how far she'd go to protect her ally, Zomb. Which I feel like nobody saw coming nor knew they were close. Of course she was able to remain in the majority due to her alliance controlling the following weeks. But then you look at near the end and see both Zomb and Aria go home back to back. I don't this was a coincidence. Definitely is to blame on their allegiance which while amazing and strategic, was obvious and a huge weight to carry when one was to go. Aria was left in the minority and that's what screwed her over. But I digress, she made such an improvement over All-Stars and season 3 with even allying with someone who she expressed hatred for in the past to becoming a powerful duo. Great game play, a shame she didn't make it much farther than fourth but that in itself proves she was a good player, surviving past 16 other players. Definitely one of the better players in BB11! Thank you for playing three times and all you've contributed! Player History - Big Brother 3 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother All Stars Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - ''Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History *Note: Aria was originally a Have-Not in Week 8, but became a Have after winning HOH. Voting History Trivia *She was always a Have in BB3. *First female to win HOH in BB3. **However in BBAS, she won 0. *She is the second female to win the first HOH in a BBLT, the first being TBHStephan, proceeded by Skyiles. *She voted in a equal amount of Majority and Minority, ShadowTwixx & Jojotwinore are the only other houseguests to do this. *She's the only female in BB11 to win more than one HOH. *She shares similar placements with SoccerGal294 from Big Brother 6 as both placed 4th and the final four consisted of one female, themselves, and three other males who placed higher. *Kaitlyn is the only person to be a jury member 3 different times. Category:6th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 3 Category:BB3 Jury Category:9th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 7 Category:BB7 Jury Category:LGBT Houseguests Category:Contributor Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:4th Place Category:BB11 Jury